


eclipse

by svgaruto



Series: see the universe from your eyes [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgaruto/pseuds/svgaruto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jaebum is the sun spirit and jinyoung is the moon spirit and youngjae is a human who breaks the first rule no one expects to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eclipse

it was an unsaid rule to never disturb the spirits during an eclipse. never. it was a rule passed down for many generations, and for many generations, no one has ever broken it. no one dared to, because no one actually knew the consequences to it, and also because no one ever had the guts to. not even the fruits seller’s rowdy trouble making son, jackson.

 

but that was only during an eclipse.

 

on other days, the spirits’ temple was open for consultations and advice to the villagers, although usually only one spirit was around.

 

in the day, it was jaebum, the sun spirit. a man with a fiery temper and a charming smile, jaebum never lets his temper get the better of him. the villagers have never witnessed jaebum lose his temper once, not even at jackson. and of course because none have witnessed that temper, it became a myth--a mystery.

 

in the night, it was jinyoung, the moon spirit. he was calm and caring, so much more than what jaebum could offer to the villagers. so much more that night consultations were more popular than day consultations once and jinyoung had a nervous breakdown and had to summon jaebum.

 

where jaebum was confident, jinyoung was insecure. where jinyoung was calm, jaebum’s temper was a mess. the sun and moon go hand in hand, they said, and so do jinyoung and jaebum.

 

the two were hardly seen together, only in cases of emergencies like jinyoung’s nervous breakdown.

 

-

 

“youngjae can you go up to the temple and get me some talismans?” youngjae groaned from his bed. he was just getting comfy on his bed and his eyes were just about to cl--

 

“youngjae! did you hear me?” he sat up on his bed and groaned even louder. he rubbed his face frustratedly and sighed.

 

“yes mother, i’m moving my ass!” youngjae yelled as he trudged down the short stairs to the living room and stood in front of his mother and rolled his eyes. “i need the usual one, before the eclipse, hurry!”

 

youngjae sighed. “why now? can’t i get them tomorrow? there’s an eclipse today and i would really like my ass to stay intact for the night.”

 

“no, it must be now! there will be more blessings and good luck in the talisman! now go!” his mother said and pushed her son towards the door. youngjae barely had time to slide his feet into his slippers before his mother slammed the door shut behind him.

 

“don’t even think about coming home without them!” his mother yelled from behind the door. youngjae looked down at his scantily clad feet and his inappropriate dressing. it was almost 10 degrees celsius and here youngjae was, only in shorts and a thin shirt. as if on cue, he shivered and let out a loud sneeze.

 

“b-better ge-t to-to work before i-achoo! freeze my a-ass offf,” youngjae stuttered and began his long hike up the hill.

 

approximately twelve minutes later, youngjae was trembling from head to toe as he stared at the large wooden doors of the temple. he let out a sneeze and looked up at the sky. the eclipse was almost happening, youngjae had to be quick. he carefully approached the heavy door and gave it a soft knock. hearing no response, he used the worn out metal knocker and tried again, to no avail.

 

youngjae frantically looked towards the sky and back to the temple again. it was almost time, he couldn’t afford to wait any longer. muttering a soft “i come in peace”, he pushed the doors open with much effort and stepped in after taking off his shoes, letting the heavy wooden doors swing shut.

 

the temple was rather empty and eerily silent, given the fact that an eclipse was about to occur. the area was dimly lit by a few lighted torches, casting a shadow over the small altar. perched on the altar were two glass balls, one containing the sun’s energy and the other the moon’s aura. there was a glass bowl between the two energies, containing a rather weird looking liquid. it was a silvery liquid with a mix of gold in between, and although the ground wasn’t moving, the liquid kept mixing and stirring, as if it had a life of its own.

 

youngjae felt chills in his spine as he kneeled down and shifted closer to the altar to get a closer look at the liquid. it was quite the sight, really. the gold was constantly growing and enveloping the silver and the mixture kept moving playfully, separating and splashing. youngjae let out a soft giggle as he watched the two liquids merge, mesmerized.

 

the thought of the talismans and the cold completely left his mind, youngjae’s mind was empty with the exception of the mysterious liquid swirling in the glass bowl. he wasn’t aware that his hand had started moving towards the glass bowl until his eyes caught it red-handed.

 

youngjae’s eyebrows scrunched up just thinking about how his hand moved without him noticing. was there some weird magic in the temple? he didn’t know for sure, he didn’t work in the temple. there was something edging his hand closer to the sparkly liquid, and it tugged at his mind. the sensible part of him was nagging at him to stop his hand from moving any closer. but the temptation was far too strong for any part of youngjae to stop and he eventually gave his hand up to the swirling liquid.

 

he bit his lower lip as he watched his fingers dip into the liquid. the mixture was cool on his fingers and youngjae giggled at the tingling sensation that remained on the tips of his fingers even after removing them from the metallic solution. he rubbed the pads of his fingers together, feeling the texture of it under his skin. he brought it up to his nose and sniffed. there wasn’t any strong smell but there was a tinge of a familiar sweet smelling scent. at that moment, all warnings of not tasting anything foreign had left his mind, as youngjae brought his fingers to his lips. his tongue peeked out shyly and licked slightly at his fingers. his head cocked to the side, puzzled that something sweet smelling would have no taste.

 

letting out a heavy sigh, youngjae stood up and stretched, finally remembering the task his mother had assigned him. he felt blood rushing to his legs as he stretched and he took small steps towards the side of the main hall, where the talismans usually were.

 

_youngjae._

 

the said boy stood up straight upon hearing the soft whisper of his name. he whipped his head around in the general direction of the voice, eyes scanning the dim area for company. finding none, he turned back and advanced towards the talismans quickly, wanting to get out of the temple.

 

_youngjae._

 

he froze in his tracks as he felt a chilling shiver run down to the his base of his spine. feeling extremely creeped out, he turned his head slowly, not knowing what to expect.

 

_**youngjae.** _

 

his eyes searched frantically and his entirely being was positively shaking.

 

_**come.** _

 

his feet started moving without his consent and youngjae panicked. was this going to be the end of him? will he never see his mother again? what about his neighbours and friends? what about his future? youngjae suddenly missed his naggy mother and noisy childhood friend, jackson. his eyes watered at the thought of a life without his family and friends, without his mother’s constant nagging and jackson’s constant pestering. a life without lo--what?

 

a moan cut off youngjae’s thoughts and his feet finally stopped moving for what felt like ages. when he looked up, he was face to face with a thin paper door, only held up by thick wooden frame. another moan bounced off the walls and this time youngjae could see two silhouettes through the thin paper separating them. youngjae’s fingers itched to slide the door open but his body was rock-still and he didn’t dare to move, afraid that the creepy voice would haunt him again.

 

through the paper thin walls (literally), he heard a soft gasp of _jaebum_ cut off by a louder moan and youngjae immediately felt the heat rise to this cheeks. when youngjae thought he had finally regained control over his muscles, his first instinct was to move away from the door and out of the temple. but of course things don’t go the way youngjae planned and instead of shifting further, he found himself moving closer. his fingers ghosted over the handle of the door for a moment before gingerly sliding the door open and before he knew it, youngjae found himself in the presence of the two spirits in the middle of a very intimate moment.

 

they didn’t seem the notice him though, judging from the way jaebum only continued to push into jinyoung, eliciting whimpers and moans from the latter. youngjae’s fingers curled into fists at his side as he felt his member twitch in his pants. it wasn’t as if he could help it, the two spirits were hot as hell and watching them have sex was pretty much illegal. youngjae didn’t know if he counted himself lucky because as much as the scene was hot, he was still pretty creeped out from the voice.

 

youngjae squeezed his eyes shut as he watched the two release themselves and he feels himself coming in his pants. when he opened his eyes again, they’re teary from the embarrassment of getting off to two hot dudes who were not even real in a holy temple without even touching himself. he was in so much trouble with the gods, youngjae could feel it.

 

_youngjae._

 

he blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of his tears and pull himself back to reality.

 

_youngjae._

 

when all the tears were gone, youngjae realised the two spirits were missing.

 

_**youngjae.** _

 

he jumped at the familiar sound and spun his head around and again finding no one. he slowly moved away from the room and once he deemed himself far enough, his legs picked up the pace and he began to run towards the large doors he came through.

 

**_you’ll never run from us, youngjae._ **

 

he tripped over his own feet and fell onto the hard, cold floor. his heart was pounding so hard, youngjae was afraid his chest might explode. he curled himself into a ball on the ground and bit his lower lip, holding his tears back. he felt an arm snake around his waist and a warm body press up against his back.

 

youngjae never wished he could bury himself into the ground as many times as he did today, not even due to the second hand embarrassment for jackson. he felt something wet tongue the shell of his ear and he gasped, an unfamiliar feeling bubbling inside him. he felt another body envelope his front and plant his lips on his forehead.

 

youngjae felt weak, like his life energy was being sucked dry. he didn’t even know how or why but he felt light-headed and sleepy.

 

“what do you want from me?”  youngjae asked in a tiny voice, all that was left of him. he heard chuckles from behind him.

 

“you.”

 

the glass containers holding the sun and moon’s energy cracked, gold and silver dust mixing and settling on youngjae’s skin like fairy dust.

 

**_have you forgotten about the eclipse?_ **

 

and they vanished.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt for my lovely people ~


End file.
